Memories Through The Years
by Sceneirha Adelaide
Summary: Chihiro and Kohaku have finally separated with each other. What will happen if they suddenly meet after five years and Chihiro occurs having no memory of him? Will Kohahu be able to help her remember?... or just make things worse?...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. It belongs to the Great Hayao Miazaki. 

As Chihiro turned her back and ran towards the tunnel, she couldn't refrain herself to take one last glance at him. He had become someone so special it left a mark in her heart that she will surely remember forever. But will it always remain that way? Will she always remember her Kohaku?

Things will alter from time to time. Seasons will come and seasons will change. And perhaps one day, there would be someone to replace him. Someone, that could make her forget about Kohaku. 

She passed through the tunnel that divides the Spirited world and the human world. Upon reaching the end, she ran crying "Mom! Dad!" She saw the sleeping inside their car and as soon as they heard their daughter's voice, woke up and smiled at her.

"There you are Chihiro." her mom said. "Hop inside or the moving van will get into our house before us."

Chihiro obeyed "right!" and they drove back not taking one look back.

~POV~

"Wait for me my dear friend," Kohaku said to himself, "I wont break my promise to you. I'm sure we will be together again." And he started to walk towards the Aburaya.

After a few exchange of words, Yubaaba - the witch who rules the bathouse, glared at him and took out what looked like a contract from her desk.

"You're a brave young man Haku", she continued eyeing her, "to say you're going to quit being my apprentice. However, as far as you know, you won't be able to do that until you remember your name." She smiled mischievously. Kohaku barely moved. 

"Well?" began Yubaaba breaking the silence, "Aren't you going to tell me your true name?"

"Stop this nonsense Yubaaba, My name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nuchi. The spirit that dwells within the Kohaku River." he paused, "Now are you satisfied?"

Yubaaba held her mouth open but quickly closed it. "Grr…I still won't let you go Kohaku. Even though you finally remembered it I still have your contract with me and that is that." She said holding up the paper crumpled in her hands.

"What I see… is a blank piece of paper."

"Huh???" Yubaaba glanced at it. A second passed and she saw the paper burn into crisp in her hands. 

Kohaku started to walk back.

"Wait!" Yubaaba shouted, "Where do you think you're going? Get back here! I'm not done with you! You're still my APPRENTICE so GET BCK HERE!!"

Kohaku pretended not to hear her. If he turns back, he will lose his chance to meet the great Nami that will help him to go to the other world. This is his only chance. If he loses this opportunity, he would wait another hundred of years before he would be able to join be with her. And when that time comes… there would be no more… Chihiro.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Five years have passed since Chihiro left her beloved Kohaku. Since then, she made no signs that she ever met him. Like he have never gone to the spirited world. What happened to her? No one knows. It seemed that she have forgotten everything after all those years. And her promise as well. 

She ran down the stairs of their house as her father's voice startled her. "Be careful on your way to school sweetie. I don't like the idea of you being lost again." he joked and yawned.

Chihiro sighed at her father's usual words. "Dad! That happened a long tome ago. And besides, I haven't been lost yet."

Her father bent towards her as if trying to get a good look at her daughter. "Then tell me what are you doing on the other side of the tunnel? Remember last time, you came out of there."

Chihiro paused. What was she doing there anyway? She tried to remember what exactly happened and it was like thinking after a million times. Ever since they came to their house five years ago, this question has always haunted her mind. Full of thoughts, Chihiro didn't notice her mother watching them. She turned around quickly before her father could ask her anything.

"What are you two doing in the middle of the stairs?" Her mother asked raising an eyebrow. "Chihiro, here's your lunch. Get going now or you'll be late. It's the first day of school."

"Right." she answered back and took the bag from her mother giving her a kiss on the cheek. She ran towards the door and out on the streets as a zephyr gently brushed her chestnut hair. Her ponytail which was given to her by her friends (which she have already forgotten) from the spirited world gleamed in the sunlight and her gray school uniform made her look more sophisticated. She turned around a corner where she saw the small shrines. She paused to take a look at it and remembered the question she asked her mother five years ago. She thought that 'five years ago' was a time not too far to be forgotten. She remembered her dad taking this way as a shortcut and ending up in a dead end. And then what? This was the point where her memories start to vanish (though not completely). All those years she tried so hard to remember. But she couldn't. Between these contemplations, she would suddenly ask herself why she's thinking so much about something that did not matter too much. Or, was it? As she said these things to herself she had an idea. An idea of going through the tunnel once more and satisfy herself. But something told her this wasn't a good idea. She glanced at her watch and to her surprise, she only have 15 minutes to make it at school and dashed without another word - and in her case, without another thought.

Did you guys like it??? I hope you did coz I missed a great deal of homework in school for this. Anyway, read, enjoy, and review!!!


	2. Through His Eyes

Thanks for all who submitted their reviews. I'm really glad that you liked it.

~

~

~

Hi Ryoko! 

~

~

~

Memories Through The Years

Chapter 2: Through His Eyes

Chihiro entered her school - Zidaval Junior High with a smile painted on her face. She would be together again with her best friend Gem. Her chestnut hair dazzled in the warm sunlight and her ponytail gleamed more and more beautiful as she walked further.

There wasn't a time to lose so she didn't go and wander anywhere but strait to their classroom. It was just a few floors up as far as she remembered. Their school wasn't that big in the inside compared to the outside. 

She opened the door and was not surprised to hear a loud "Hey Chi-chi!" from someone she knew very well. She looked at Gem and walked towards her smiling. 

"How are you?" she asked.

Gem giggled, "still the same friend of yours!" Chihiro sat on her left and their conversation continued.

It was not after a few minutes when the bell rang for the start of class. Chihiro and Gem stopped chatting afraid of what might happen if their teacher caught them making noise. Much to their relief, it was Ms. Monoka - their former teacher in History. A kind and understanding person was the description best suited for her. 

She entered the classroom and greeted them warmly. Chihiro noticed she wore her usual crimson uniform with black leather shoes. Her wavy brown hair that reached only to her shoulders was tied with a red ribbon. 

It didn't take her long to get their attention and soon made some introductions. "By the way class, you are going to have a new classmate. Greet him politely and make him feel welcome." When she got their approval, she walked and opened the door a few inches and poked her head out gesturing someone outside to enter the room.

As soon as the students saw this, silent whispers went flying everywhere. It seemed they were all exited to meet their new classmate. However, it looked as if Chihiro and Gem care no less for they were back again to the chatting scene.

"Remember that time you called during vacation?" Gem whispered while she let out a few giggles, "You told me that you could smell my mom's cooking and I thought something has gone wrong with the telephone and the wires. I got frantic but it turned out that your mom is just cooking the same food too!" Chihiro giggled along with her friend until a sudden stop came all over her. 

Looking up, Chihiro saw the blackboard melt in front of her eyes. _"Am I hallucinating?"_

She thought. Then she gazed around and to her horror, everything was breaking apart and her vision started to get blurry. She tried to look at Gem but couldn't. Everything around her is spinning, spinning, spinning… until…

_blugh… blugh… blugh… _

Chihiro suddenly found herself in a very dark place. The spinning stopped and all seemed to be solid again, _"At least…" _

She looked around and around. Nothing. She tried to speak but only let out bubbles. _"Am I underwater?"_ She thought. And without realizing, she started to suffocate. Her body grew colder and colder. Try as she might, the situation didn't get any better. All was dark. Everything was dark. Everything…

***

However, it was well said in most stories that I've read, that even if in the most murkiest place in the world, there is always a 'deus ex machina' or 'God from the machine.' And it was the same in here for as Chihiro struggled to find air, a sound of whoosh was heard somewhere in the darkness. 

Without the slightest touch of zephyr, a dazzling, magnificent dragon encircled her. 

Chihiro thought she was going to scream but the dragon's face was very friendly and welcoming. Something told her that it was not a dangerous creature and as she looked upon it, her eyes caught its. It was green and steely but it was mixed with sadness. 

_"Strange…" _ she thought as she continued to stare.

There was an awkward silence between them and Chihiro suddenly realized she could breath. Her asphyxia was gone!

_"Was it because of it?"_ She wondered. _"Was it because of the dragon I'm finally saved?"_

Different thought streamed in her mind and after another a few minutes, the dragon went below her and up again beckoning her to sit on his sleek dazzling skin. It moved so swiftly that she had to hold tightly to his horns. 

A great wonderful feeling went throughout her body. She felt a wave of contentment though she did not understand why. Chihiro let her head lean against his as she drifted away to unconsciousness.

"Chihiro." someone hissed, "Chihiro."

"Huh?… " she mumbled.

~

~

__

"How did you know my name's Chihiro?"

"I've known you since you were very small. Don't worry I'm your friend."

~

__

~

"Chihiro!"

And with that she jerked upward, opened her eyes and stared blankly at her friend Gem.

"Are you alright?" was the first words that came out of her mouth after the long silence.

"Yeah," Chihiro answered, "I think so." Soon enough, she realized that everything happened in a split second. Ms. Monoka was still poking her head out and their new classmate wasn't inside yet. She wiped of the sweat that was sticking to her forehead. _"I don't understand this."_ she said to herself. She bowed her head and closed her eyes trying to make all the anxieties vanish from her. However, nothing changed. the dragon's face was still planted secured in her memory. _"Why?" _she thought. 

But before anyone could answer, a gasp was heard throughout the room. Chihiro looked at Gem and saw her eyes widened at something at the front. She followed her gaze and mistaken, it was not a 'something' but a 'someone.'

A few girls giggled at the back as this handsome boy greeted them.

"My name is Nigihayami Kohaku Nuchi and I'm pleased to meet you all." and he fixed his gaze at Chihiro.

Stunned, Chihiro looked back wondering why on earth was she feeling this way. Her heart pounded faster and she felt her cheeks flush. Suddenly, something caught her eye that made everything around them dissolve into the ground. 

_"It was his eyes… those green - steely eyes…" _ And without knowing, Chihiro opened her lips and mouthed the words: _"Thank you for saving my life. You really are a good friend… Haku."_

~

~

~

End of chapter! I hope this is better than the first one. I improved a few things if you have noticed and if you did not. I really worked much harder on this so I hope you liked it. Please read and review!!!


	3. A Likewise Decision

Big thanks for all those who submitted reviews!! It's not every day one gets comments isn't it? 

Merci anyway!

Memories Through the Years

Chapter 3: A Likewise Decision

_"Thank you for saving my life. You really are a good friend… Haku."_

Chihiro sat still on her chair not aware of her actions in her trance state. If she ever knew, she would of course be surprised of herself. Chihiro knew no Haku. None of her friends have that kind of name (even if she checked out all their non de plumas). No, not even a relative. 

But somehow, within the span of her lifetime, there had once been a person who knew one Haku. 

And her name, was Sen.

Sen. That's her. The Chihiro that once ventured into the Spirited world. The Chihiro that once fell into the River of Kohaku. The Chihiro that has been the heroine of a laad once named Haku. The Chihiro, that had once been Kohaku's friend. 

But, would it always end up that way? Would she always remain as his friend? Would they end up together besides their physical status?

Perhaps so. He promise her before they separated five years ago. Before Chihiro forgot everything… everything even Haku.

_"Haku…" _her lips formed the word she never got tired to say. She was in a trance. Definitely a trance. Nothing could possibly let out her true self only except if it was something more powerful than that. But of course, she did not know. Like there was a spell casted upon her. She did not remember. All was lost…

Or, was it?

Truly, anything could go away. Anything, everything could be lost.

But, there is always a way. A direction… especially now, now that he's finally back. Now that Kohaku is finally here. Now that the hope is finally found.

But will he succeed?

Who could tell, but the person who picks up his choice in which path to lay his own destiny. And destiny will bring them to the epilogue their hearts have always dreamed of. 

"Haku…" She whispered.

"What did you just said Chi?" Gem blurted out so suddenly it made her friend jump.

The communication broke and Chihiro was back again to her normal state. She looked at her friend Gem and disappointed, Sen left. 

If she could only speak to her, if she could have the chance, she will let her remember. Let Chihiro remember everything. Let her remember… Haku. 

But even having hope was so impossible. She - Sen, the once ten-year-old Chihiro was now only a part of her, A preserved memory. A thing that up to now resides in her mind but left alone undiscovered.

  
Chihiro looked at Gem half surprised, half confused. "Huh?"

Gem sighed. "You were saying something just now."

Chihiro shook her head. "No. There wasn't anything."

"I'm positive. As far as I could remember, I think it was something like…'Haku'."

Chihiro curled her eyebrows. "Haku?" she shrugged. "I don't know a Haku."

Her friend stared at her. "Hmm… I see. I must've heard wrong then."

~ POV ~

He removed his gaze from her and started to walk towards his seat at the far right side of the room. He could feel the many stares of the students as this handsome guy passed by. What kind of charm he possessed? He did not care.

Time passed by, minute after minute and second after second. He remembered it was just a few days ago when he last spoke with the great Nami.

~_flashback_~

"I'm here for the thousand time Nami," the cold voice of Kohaku was heard across the fire lit chamber in the great castle. 

"Now, now, now. Don't be in such a rush my dear young lad." Her lips curled into a smile as she drank her tea. She wore her usual black satin dress and her face was as white as a chalk. A glint was visible in her black eyes as she continued to give her irritating look to Kohaku. "There are still plenty of times left. You don't want to look like you're in a hurry? Don't you"?

"Don't let me wait anymore," he retorted back his steely eyes flaring, "You promised me on the thousand time I came here you will give me the pass to enter the human world. Now give it to me!" he demanded.

"Hmm… I see after your river was destroyed, you could no longer get to the other world." she shook her head. "Poor Kohaku. Ever since those humans shattered your only passage way, you have been trapped here. Forced to work for Yubaaba for years and years." she shook her head again. "But why, tell me why. Why would you give up everything just because for a human? Humans were the one who almost killed you. And now you'll sacrifice so much for them?"

"You don't understand me." he replied. "I have to see her."

"Must've changed I see." and she smiled. "Alright I'll give you the pass. But you must remember the consequences." 

"Yes I do remember them."

Nami laughed. "It would almost seem impossible for you to do it. Don't forget that you only have a limited time in the human world. If you won't be able to make her remember, you'll vanish forever! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!" 

Her evil laughs nearly shook the whole place. But Kohaku merely said anything. True that the humans were the reason that his river was destroyed, that he could no longer pass to their world. And now he's willing to give even his own life for a promise kept to a girl.

But no. Nami couldn't understand him. He felt something more for this human. For Chihiro. She has been his friend when he almost lost everyone. She has been there and cared for him the time his life was in danger. She was the one, the reason. The reason for his freedom that he always wanted to attain.

And now he have it. Because of her.

~_end of flashback_~

"For only a limited time… I wonder how long she's going to let me stay here. And worse she took my powers." He sighed and glanced at Chihiro. 

_"Did I saw her saying my name a moment ago? Or I am just hallucinating?"_ He looked away. _"No. I know there was something going on… It must've been Sen."_

*After Chihiro left the Spirited world five years ago, it was said that she lost her memories about it. But not completely. Sen still resides within her, making them two in one soul and in one body. That might be confusing but just think of her having two persons inside. 

One person who lost the memory, and one who kept it all. And that was Sen. The former Chihiro. Don't be confused if when all of a sudden, Chihiro went into a trance and Sen was the one who was speaking. It was just because that only in a tranced state was the time when Sen would be able to switch with Chihiro. But it happen very often. 

However, that raises Kohaku's hopes into a higher percentage. Only,if there is still enough time to.*

That's the end of chapter. Hope you guys weren't confused whatsoever. Just ask if there's something you don't understand. Please review! I do hope you know how it means to have someone rooting up for you.

Thanks!


	4. My Rain

Thanks for all those who submitted their reviews. 

So sorry this chapter was updated very late. We had exams and I was out of town for days.

Memories Through the years 

Chapter 4: My Rain

He walked along the murky streets with his shadow trailing behind him. The sun was already setting in the sky and the blows of zephyr shot against his face which became more strong as minutes passed by.

This world is so different from that where he belongs.

But no.

He doesn't belong anywhere. That's what he thought. At least. Not anywhere but in her heart. 

The very reason why he's going to give up his life. His powers. His immortality. His eternal soul.

Until this moment, he doesn't understand why. Why do so much for her? 

Somehow, there's something more than independence that he found because of her. Something that he long bided for. Something he knows... lies within his heart.

He stood there long enough for him to feel the rain washing his face. The sky became darker as minutes passed by. People started to ran towards their houses. 

Humans to be exact. 

No one dared looked at him for they care mostly of themselves.

No one, but the student holding an umbrella who walked slowly towards him.

"What are you doing out here alone?" she asked letting Kohaku within the shade of her umbrella.

Kohaku spun around meeting her hazel eyes. He stared at her bewildered, his green eyes showing a look of surprise. Never did he expected someone to stop by and talk to him.

Moreover, someone whom he was dying to see. 

"Is something wrong?" Chihiro asked.

Kohaku blinked. "N-no. I'm alright." he uttered.

"You call yourself alright Kohaku?" she giggled. "Your'e all wet!"

He looked at his clothes and smiled at her. "Never mind this Chihiro. I'm okay."

She nodded. "Well, I'm on my way home. How about you?"

Kohaku paused before answering. "Home too, I guess."

Chihiro stared at the drops of rain falling at the edge of her umbrella. After a few moments,her hazel eyes started to shine differently.And silence fell between them.

"Chihiro?" Kohaku asked. "Chihiro?"

She turned her head to face him staring at his green eyes. _"How did you know my name's Chihiro..." _

Confusion suddenly aroused from him._"Sen? Is that you?" _He asked calmly.

Her mouth gradually twitched in a small smile. _"You've noticed." _Sen answered. She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. _"I've always longed for this time to come. I miss you so much Haku."_

Kohaku smiled. _"Me too." _

The time seemed to have stopped. The wind encircled both of them and Kohaku returnd her embrace. _"It took me a long time to get the permission to go here and I apologize for that."_

Sen broke away and smiled at him. _"I understand that. What matters is that you're here now Haku! You can help Chihiro remember everything."_

Kohaku felt glad seeing her happy. But he know that this happiness won't last forever when the great Nami is out there waiting for his short time to end.

Sen noticed him and frowned. _"Something wrong Haku?" _she asked.

__

"Well, there is a problem."

They walked towards Chihiro's home while Kohaku told Sen everything. _"You shouldn't have sold your soul just to see me. What if you fail to help Chihiro? What will happen then?"_

Kohaku saw her eyes turn watery. No I don't want to make her cry. Not in a situation like this. _"Don't worry. That's my decision Sen. And a promise is a promise." _

He took something from his pocket and placed it in her hand. _"Keep it." _he said. And her eyes started to shine back to the normal one.

Chihiro's back.

"What happened?" she asked staring around. "I'm back home."

"The rain stopped while we were walking." Kokaku answered from her back.

She spun around and smiled at him. "Did you walk me all the way here Kohaku?"

He nodded.

"Thanks although I feel I couldn't remember very well."

Kohaku quickly understood her."See you at school tomorrow then." And he started to walk back towards the forest leading to the Spirited World.

"Is that the way towards your house?" Chihiro asked catching up behind him.

"Yes."

"But that will only lead you to the abandoned building with the tunnel in it." she said showing her confused face to him.

"Well, it's quite a different way when you pass the forest." he said gazing at it.

"Oh." she said. "Anyway, Thanks again Kohaku!" And she started running towards the blue house not realizing the cherry in her hand that was given to her by no other than Haku.

End of chapter four. Hope you like it. Don't forget to drop a review. Merci Beaucoup!


	5. Homework

Thanks for your review moezy-chan! 

Memories Through The Years

Chapter 5: Homework

Chihiro hopped cheerfully towards their classroom the next day. The bright rays of the morning sun dazzled her chestnut hair as she greeted her friends Miroku and Tomoe in the far right side of the room.

She sat beside Gem her best friend just in time to hear the bell for the start of class.

"Mathematics." she heard her friend muttered. As far as she knew, Gem always had a difficult time solving equations and math problems. 

"That's alright Gem." she said assuring. 

"Easy for you to say." Gem mumbled. "You're always top in this subject."

Chihiro stifled a giggle. "Not really. Hey, maybe this time we'll just deal with additions. You never know when a teacher has an amnesia. He might forget we're not in preschool anymore!"

Gem broke into fits of laughter. 

"AHEM!" a loud voice echoed across the neat, well polished room.

Chihiro and Gem suddenly froze in their seats as they realized Mr. Hasaki was already at the front.

"Now that's better. I will not tolerate that kind of act in this classroom. It's just the second day of school and all of you are like parrots." he said sternly brushing his long black sleeve with his hand. His dark azure eyes and raven hair made him more frightening. 

Gem sighed. "I thought he meant only us."

Chihiro nodded beside her. She gazed around the room and was not surprised to see most of her classmates hiding a shudder. Suddenly, her hazel eyes fell on the boy five seats to her left with green steely eyes. 

__

"Kohaku doesn't seem to be afraid of this Mr. Hasaki. Or, was it just because he's drowned in thoughts?" Chihiro shook her head. _"Why am I thinking of that? I don't know him better than a classmate." _She focused her attention on their teacher who was now writing lectures about Rationalization. 

She took out her notebook and started copying. It was not after twenty minutes when he announced a hard work for all of them.

"As your first homework, I would like to ask you all to pair up." He said. "Then take a sheet of paper here. There are instructions, questions and problems for you to solve. I will not give you any guide because you have to search this topic by yourselves and figure out a solution. This will be passed after three days, no exemption."

"What?" Gem gasped. "In three days? Is he cr-" her words were cut off by their math teacher who looked like he was losing patience.

"What are you all waiting for?" he said as calm as possible. "Pair up!" He pointed at Gem. "Come here and be with Yukishiro." He gestured his hand towards the brown haired girl who was seated at the front. Gem quickly stood up leaving Chihiro behind.

The whole class no sooner was roaming around looking for partners and she herself was gazing all around.

A moment passed and someone tapped her in the shoulder.

Chihiro looked around and saw Kohaku.

"Can I be your partner?" he asked kindly.

Chihiro smiled at him. "Why yes. I thought I'll be left alone here." she stood up and they took the instruction paper from Mr. Hasaki's desk.

Kohaku analyzed it. "It doesn't seem to be so hard. Just extraction of cube roots and rationalization."

Chihiro peeked from behind and nodded in agreement. "I know a library that has books for this topic." They took a seat at her desk and Kohaku looked up from the paper. 

"What do you say we go there this afternoon? The sooner we finish this homework, the better." 

She giggled beside him. "I couldn't agree more." 

Kohaku smiled at her. Her chestnut hair dropped at her side and he noticed the sparkle of the maroon ponytail her friends had given to her in the spirited world. _"She'll remember everything one day. Time will come and the memories we shared with each other will come back through the years."_

"Is something wrong Kohaku?" The soft voice of Chihiro startled him. 

Kohaku shook his head. "Nothing."

~ Venus Library ~

"I found it!" Chihiro whispered noisily while walking towards the table where Kohaku sat. The library was huge full of all sorts of books. The shelves were lined horizontally and they all reached the ceiling. The whole was at least eight floors high each containing a certain subject. She pulled the chair and sat beside him grinning. "Here's the book that made me suffer by searching the entire shelves of Algebra."

Kohaku laughed beside her. "Then let's call the executioner to finish this stuff."

She giggled and took out her fountain pen. "Have you figured out the first question?"

He nodded. "I'm now on the next one."

"Great! Leave the third for me." 

Scribbling onto the papers was heard throughout the whole hour as Kohaku and Chihiro continued their almost finished homework. A question darted from both of them every minute because of some misunderstood stuff. But all the way, the two of them gets closer and closer to each other. Laughter, fun, happiness and friendship made up their bonding that became stronger as they discover for themselves the beauty hidden in each other's hearts. 

__

"I don't know why but I like being with him."

"She always make me smile just like the time when I first saw her."

"He's sweet and kind and he's a really good friend."

"She's the reason for my existence."

"He's like the friend I once had. Five years ago… although I really do not know."

"How can I make her remember?"

"Why is it that I feel like I've seen him before?"

"I won't lose hope. Somehow, I'll make her remember…"

The huge clock dangling from the wall stroke three o'clock and startled both of them from their thoughts.

"We'd better get home soon." Chihiro said standing up. Kohaku followed her suit and picked up the books they took from the shelves. 

"I'll return this one Kohaku." she said and hurried to the second floor. 

Kohaku watched her leave and placed the books to the nearby shelves. Then, a shudder came to him and his eyes widened as he sensed a great adversity. 

"Chihiro!" he gasped running after her up the stairs but she was nowhere to be found. He looked at the row of shelves to his right where it was labeled with 'mathematics' and walked hurriedly towards it. To his horror, all the books was laid fallen to the ground and they all covered a stunned Chihiro.

"Help…" he heard her mutter.

Kohaku dashed to the stack of fallen books and quickly removed everything. "Are you alright?" was the words that first came from his mouth.

Chihiro sat upright and placed a hand on her head. "That hurts. Aww…" 

He held her hand. "Don't worry." he said helping her stand and glancing at the fallen books. "How did all of these books fell to you?"

Chihiro took a quick look at them and shook her head. " I don't know h-how. I was just going to place the math book here -" she pointed at the lower row. "Then all the books up there fell on me."

Kohaku placed a hand on her shoulder. "Maybe the structure of this shelf isn't good enough to support all of these books. Let's go. I'll talk to the librarian."

And they went downstairs Kohaku never leaving his suspicion that something wasn't right there. 

The shelf was perfectly proportioned and those books couldn't have fallen if it weren't for someone…

End of Chapter five!! Hope you like it. Chihiro is getting close to Kohaku and maybe close enough to make her remember. Stay tuned for more chapters up ahead!


End file.
